Two Hearts, One Decision
by Amarante Akio
Summary: Kagome goes home to have dinner with Hojo, not knowing a certain half demon was following her. When Hojo pops the question, what will her answer be? And how will it effect everyone around her?
1. Two Hearts, One Decision: Part 1

Hey hey guys! It was really bugging me to know that the only story I have out is a pairing for Inu x Kik when I can't stand the pairing about 90 percent of the time so I'm happy to have out a Inu x Kag two-shot. The _italic _still represents flash backs and just so everyone is fully aware this is a Inu x Kag pairing NOT a Hojo x Kag. With that said, please enjoy and don't forget to review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the shows characters…yet…insert evil laugh and lightening cue in background

* * *

A handsome young man, only 18 years of age, sat alone in a booth of the most expensive restaurant in all of Tokyo alone. He tapped his fingers anxiously on the white lacy table cloth.

'She said she'd be here at 7:30.' He checked his watch for the 50th time that night.

'9:30.'

Kagome had a tendency to be late or simply not show up at all and then apologize the next day with some excuse that didn't make sense. Normally he would have given up about an hour ago and left disappointed; but they had made these reservations weeks ago, and she had promised she would be here. Besides just wanting to spend time with her there were other, much more serious reasons for him needing her to show up…

He stuck his hand in the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a diamond ring. Twirling it around in his fingers, he smiled as the over head chandelier's light hit the ring just right to make it sparkle.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. The room he had invested a pretty penny in was smaller and isolated from the main dining room, blocking out the noise of the other guests. The smell of roses and the sound of soft classical music filled the lavished room.

He would ask her to marry him, she would say yes, and they would live happily ever after in a cozy little cottage on the countryside overlooking a sparkling aqua lake. They would grow old together, watching their own children's children grow up as well.

'It's all I've ever wanted for us since our first date three years ago but your not coming are you? I guess this is a sign. We're just not meant to be…'

With a sad sigh of defeat he was about to get up and leave when he heard the door open he hastily shoved the ring back in his pocket. When he looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

"Hojo! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Kagome looked amazing. Her long wavy hair was down and framed her face, flowing past her bare shoulders of the light blue dress that fit her perfectly. She was so beautiful…

She rushed over and gave him a hug. Hojo's eyes closed for a second as the smell of strawberries and vanilla filled his senses. He tried as hard as he could to not seem disappointed when she pulled out of his arms and took a seat across from him.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I had a good reason! You see what happened was-"

"Kagome Kagome!" he said through laughs, "Don't worry about it. You're here now, that's all that matters," he finished with a smile placing a hand over hers.

Kagome smiled back, "Okay."

"Damn it! Where the hell did she go?" a half-demon asked himself loudly in frustration.

He stopped on top of a tall building and tried to pick up her scent. He ended up going into a coughing fit at the horrible smells that greeted him. "It's no use! I can't pick up her scent anywhere! Where is she?" he yelled again covering his sensitive nose.

Inuyasha plopped down, annoyed, on the building's roof and let his legs dangle over the side. He needed to talk to Kagome, to find her, he needed to know what happened a little over an hour ago.

He knew something was wrong, the way she was looking nervously at that thing on her wrist (a 'watch' he remembered), the way she was extra careful to stay clean, and the way she insisted they needed to look for jewel shards near Kaede's village, even though they knew the area like the back of their hands.

After the time that the sun went down she looked even more nervous and made it clear that she needed to go home and study for a huge test tomorrow. After a huge fight and a few not-so-pleasant sits he finally and reluctantly agreed; she was off.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized something that confused and frustrated him… She had graduated a month ago, he went to her graduation, he saw the proud look on her face when her name was called and she received that piece of paper… so he knew it wasn't possible for her to have a test.

'Why did she lie?' was the question that wouldn't leave his mind. Although he knew he wasn't perfect and made mistakes, it hurt that she had lied straight to his face.

He hoped she would be in her room, but he'd searched everywhere and there wasn't any sign of her or her family anywhere. So he spent the last half hour running all over this pollution infested, loud place searching for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

He was about to give up when the wind changed direction. It was only for a second but it was long enough for the scent of strawberries and vanilla to reach his nose. Even though he was supposed to be mad at her, Kagome's distinct smell instantly calmed him down and made him feel happier to have found her. He was able to pinpoint it to a small building, not far away.

"Ha! Got ya now Kagome!" With a triumphant smile Inuyasha jumped off the tall building and ran towards the much smaller one, ready to get the woman he loved back.

"You must try this!"

"Hojo! It looks great but I don't want to eat up all your food!" Kagome whined.

"No no, I insist," he said with a smile as he held a forkful of halibut across the table near her mouth. With a fake sigh of annoyance she leaned across the table and let him give her the bite.

"Fats doe bood!" she happily declared with her mouth full of the tasty fish.

He couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. He was so busy staring at her and twirling the ring in his fingers under the table that he failed to notice the flash of red in the window next to him. As Kagome continued to laugh and talk to Hojo, the half demon outside the window watched with hurt eyes.

'This is why she lied to me? To be with this guy?'

He didn't miss the way the man she was with was staring at her longingly, there was no mistaking that look. Inuyasha had been practicing it for the past three years. He also didn't miss the fact that her smile, her laughter, and her excited chatter… was all for this guy and not for him.

'She must be in love with him.' The thought cut him deep inside and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to jump inside and beat the jerk to a bloody pulp or whether he wanted to run as far away as possible. His frozen legs didn't give him a choice.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Hojo, I'm glad we got this chance to catch up," Kagome said smiling."I am too," he replied returning the warm smile.People were running by with umbrellas in an attempt to escape the sudden rain shower, but couldn't help but stop to whisper about the strange clothed teenager who was practically plastered to the window. Inuyasha couldn't hear them; the only thing he could focus on, as much as he wanted to run away, was the couple behind the window. 

"Kagome there's something I have to confess… I had other reasons for bringing you here tonight."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him suspiciously. "Really? What reasons would those be?" she asked confused as to why he was starting to look nervous.

"Well um… Kagome, for the past three years I've uh…um, Kagome, I love you," he finally spit out. Her eyes, along with the amber eyes of the boy outside the window, widened. Hojo didn't give her a chance to respond and stood up.

"I need to ask you something." He dropped on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in his left hand.

"Hojo why are you on the floor? What are you doing?" she asked worriedly. Her questions were answered when he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring. She gasped and covered her mouth with the hand he wasn't holding.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

A few years ago Inuyasha wasn't even familiar with the term 'marriage', but thanks to several midnight talks under the stars he was well aware of its meaning and knew what would happen if she said yes.

'Please Kagome please…say no. Say no, come back to the Feudal era and I promise I'll tell you everything, I'll admit that I fell out of love with Kikyo a long time ago and fell in love with you. But I can't do that is you marry him so _please_ don't say yes…' Inuyasha silently begged.

It only took Kagome about 10 seconds to respond to Hojo's proposal, but to Inuyasha it felt like 10 years, the wait was agonizing. But her answer produced more pain than he ever thought possible.

Tears started to well up in her honey brown eyes and a small smile started to form on her lightly made up face.

"Hojo, I would love to marry you."

* * *

Before everyone murders me, give the second part a chance. By the way, the second part hasn't been written yet so even though I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing with it I would love to hear your input. I Hope to have part 2 up within the week. 


	2. Two Hearts, One Decision: Part 2

Here it is, the second and final chapter! And as I promised to those of you who thankfully gave this story a second chance, this is a InuKag fanfic. Let's just say as far as the whole restaurant scene, that looks can be deceiving nudge nudge, wink wink Tons of thanks to all the people who read and reviewed, especially The Ninja Who Wanted To Be a Samurai who BETA this two-shot. On to the story!

****

Two Hearts, One Decision: Part 2

"Hojo, I would love to marry you."

For a few seconds Inuyasha couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't think. Soon three words began repeating themselves over and over again in his head.

'She said yes.'

Kagome continued to talk after that but he wasn't listening. He couldn't feel his legs running away from the window or the heavy rain that poured down from the angry sky above. The only thing he could feel was his heart breaking in half. Without even realizing it he plopped down on park bench.

'She's going to marry him…She's going to stay in her time, probably seal up the well, and never come back.'

Her face popped into his head, all their memories, everything, would soon be for nothing. He had put so much trust in her, he opened up his heart to her, protected her, offered her everything he had and she had rejected him. He wanted to hate her, he wanted to be angry with her, most of all he wanted to forget her, but he couldn't.

'What was I thinking? That she'd stay in our time? That I'd be reason enough for her to stay?'

He held his hands out in front of him and hated the sharp nails that looked back at him. All the ridicules, all the beatings and all the shunning by everyone around he had received for just being a half demon, non of them hurt, like those three little words did.

Everything around him that had gone unnoticed finally seemed to kick in. The rain he hadn't felt or heard was suddenly soaking him. He looked up at the sky. All the built up frustration that he had felt finally kicked in too. "Why are you doing this to me?! You took away my father, my mother, Kikyo and now Kagome! Why?!"

He wasn't sure what he expected, a voice to answer him or some kind of sign to tell him that he was wrong, and his life had meaning. Whatever he expected, after a minute of nothing he stood up, not sure where he was going or even sure if he cared. All he knew was that he was tired of loving people only to have them disappear.

Just as he was about to take off, a small hand grabbed his arm. He whipped around, preparing to slice whoever it was in half. He froze when he saw who it was. Under a small umbrella stood…Kagome.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing out here? Enjoy getting soaked in the rain?" she asked with a joking smile, moving closer in an attempt to get him under the umbrella. He could only stare at her for a few seconds in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Are you getting sick or something? Your face is all red," she noticed concerned, taking a step forward to place a hand on his forehead. He backed away from her and only stared.

"Wha-what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your-your husband?" he asked, embarrassed that instead of his voice being full of venom it was shaky and all over the place.

Her mouth dropped open, "You were there?"

"Yes I was there! I heard everything!"

"So what are you so mad about?" she asked nonchalantly, even laughing a little.

He stared at her and shock his head in disbelief, "What am I mad about? I don't know Kagome, what the hell do you think I'm mad about! First you lied to me just so you could be with him and then you agree to marry him? Your going to come to this time and leave all of us just so you can be with that asshole! What about us? What about me? I trusted you, I protected you, I gave you everything I could and you…you choose him…"he trailed off.

He turned around, he could feel hot tears coming down his face. Not since his mother died had he cried and felt so angry at himself. 'Just perfect, another way that jerk is better than me.' It was easy to blame Hojo, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. 'It's mine…I wasn't good enough for her. Miroku was wrong, they we're not meant for each other at all.'

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and angry at himself for loving her it took Kagome two hard shakes to his arm for him to finally turn around.

"Inuyasha, I'm not marrying Hojo." He ran his hands through his wet hair, hurt that she would continue to lie to him, but before he could say anything she continued on.

"Next time you want to eavesdrop on my conversations, eavesdrop on the whole thing. I said, 'Hojo, I would love to marry you… but I can't.' After that I explained why I couldn't. But you know what Inuyasha? A large part of me wanted to. When he asked me to marry him and he looked up at me…all I could see in his eyes was love."

She stopped for a second and sighed before continuing, "Inuyasha I know you don't love me. You'll never love me like I love you, and I accepted that a long time ago. I want to move on, I wanted so badly to say yes to Hojo because I know he loves me, if I'm with him I'll never have to question that, but I couldn't."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she sadly smiled, "Your face popped up and I couldn't say yes, I'll never say yes, to anyone, because I love you Inuyasha, and I always will." Inuyasha smiled as she tried to hide her tears he felt so happy. 'She loves me… she said no to him because she loves _me.'_

"Look you don't have to say anything to try to make me feel better, I know you love Kikyo, you don't have to explain anything. Let's just-"

She never got a chance to finish that sentence because at that exact moment, in the pouring rain, Inuyasha put a hand on each side of her face and softly kissed her lips. Kagome knew this was probably to just make her feel better after she had embarrassed herself and revealed something that she had been working hard to keep hidden for the past 3 years but at this exact moment, she could of cared less. He would never love her, but if she could live in this moment…maybe it would be a little easier to accept.

So with trembling hands she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, with all the love she had for him. Inuyasha pulled away, much to soon for both and rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"You stupid girl, why didn't you tell me you loved me?" She tried to avert her eyes but found she couldn't escape his powerful amber eyes.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry I let that slip out. It's just I've tried so hard to not get in your way so you and Kikyo could be together because you love her and I just… I want you to be happy and you're happy with her. Plus after everything you do, protecting me and just being my best friend… I don't deserve you and we both know it, I proved that today when I lied to you just so I could spend some time with a friend. So I'll try to be more careful and I wouldn't say anything again. Do you still wanna be friends?"

"No Kagome, I don't ever want to be your friend again." Her face fell and she could feel tears start to well up again. 'I blew it, he doesn't even want anything to do with me now.'

"I want you to be my mate." Her eyes got huge and she could only look at him with shock clear in her features.

"What? But Kikyo-" she started, beginning to shake.

"Kagome, me and Kikyo haven't been a couple for over two years. We settled this a long time ago."

She shook her head, "No no, you still go after her at night, whenever her soul collector's pop up I've seen you several times," she insisted.

"What you saw was me checking up on her, seeing if she had any news about Naraku, not getting together because we're in love because we aren't, I promise."

"So… you love me, not Kikyo, and I love you, not Hojo right?" Kagome asked, as if trying to sort everything out for herself.

"That's how understood it." With that said he did something quite uncharacteristically for him, something Kagome thought she'd never see, he dropped to one knee on the filthy, wet, muddy ground and took her hand in his.

"I don't have a fancy ring like that guy did, but um… Will you be my mate?" With tears rolling down her face for the third time that night, she dropped to both knees, effectively ruining her expensive dress and tackled him to the ground and kissed him again. "So is that a yes?" he asked a few moments later, a little dazed.

She laughed again and smiled, "Yes it is."

"Good," he replied pulling her into his arms. As the two of them laid in the pond of mud and dirt while more rain continued to fall, they both had never felt more happy in their entire lives. Because at that exact moment they had the one thing they wanted most in the world…each other. Something neither of them realized was right away their heads was the Sacred Tree, and the 'park bench' was a bench, property of the Higurashi's. The very place were Inuyasha had gotten pinned for 50 years, the place where they had first three years ago would now be known as the place where the two of them started their lives together.

__

See? I told you it would all work out in the end, thanks again to my reviewers and don't forgot to review!


End file.
